Aladdin
|-| BoS= |-| Post-Timeskip ( Magnostadt Arc)= |-| post-Second Timeskip= Origins: Magi Alias/Aka: Solomon's Proxy Classification: Human, Magi Threat level: Dragon+, Potentially Celestial+ Age: 15 Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Rukh Manipulation, Rukh Absorption (As a magi he can absorb and use rukh present in his surroundings. It so natural that to stop the flow of rukh from outside, he had to use a magic tool), Magic user, Flight (Type 4, via Magic turban), Summoning (Uses flute to summon Ugo), Heat Manipulation, Energy Projection (Can fire beams of pure energy Magoi), Heat Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can summon souls of the deceased back), Fire Manipulation (Can fire balls of flame which he can remotely control), Telepathy, Water Manipulation, Minor Light Manipulation and Illusion Creation (via water mirror mirage, can create mirages by generating a refraction in the light via high temperature stream), Durability Negation (Via steam bapitism, uses heat and water magic to heat water inside the opponent's body), Passive Shield (Borg) || Previous abilities with Wind Manipulation (His most compatible magic-type after Fire), Flight (Type 5), Light Manipulation (Can shoot light beams), Electricity Manipulation (Can fire balls of lightning), Gravity Manipulation, Sand Manipulation (Can manipulate sand to make miniature cities, push back or control massive land mass, or Golems to fight), Sound Manipulation, BFR (Via permanent thrust, anyone Aladdin punches will forever travel in same direction) || All other abilities with Enhanced Vision (Can see the network of pathways expressing physical laws and control them physical laws exist in vector world, just like his father Solomon), Vector Manipulation through which he gains other abilities such as Spatial Manipulation (It allows him to manipulate physical laws to push, twist, pull and accelerate), Attack Reflection (reverses the attack back), Gravity Manipulation (Can halt objects in mid-air), Teleportation (Can teleport an entire island mass if needed), Molecular Manipulation (Changed the very composition of Hakuei's body via Alchamic Magic, which reconstitutes body at atomic level), Magic Negation and possibly many many more abilities via Solomon's Wisdom (He can access any magical ability from Alma Torran. Has been stated to have mastered magics from both new and old world Torran) Physical strength: Superhuman+, Town with Ugo || Superhuman+ physically, Town+ with Golems || Potentially Universe+ Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Town+ with Ugo (Made a big crater in his fight against King Slime, while being exhausted. Nearly kiled Judar and Vapourized a massive area) || At least Town+, likely higher (much stronger than before. Stalemated Judar) || At least Island+ (Casually reflected and manipulated the vectors around him to send multiple Extreme Magic's away from him. Is superior to Arba in Hakuei's body), Potentially Universe+ to Low Multiverse via certain magic abilities (Stated to be superior to Solomon, he himself stated not even Solomon or Sinbad could break through his magic and has been stated by many people to have mastered Solomon's magic) Durability: Town || At least Town+ (Took a strike from Muu Alexius and Judar on different instances. His Borg should be as durable as his output) || At least Island+, Potentially Universe+ to Low Multiverse Speed: Transonic || Massively Hypersonic+ || At least Sub-relativistic+ Intelligence: Genius. Not only is Aladdin very perceptive and capable of complex spells and the equations required for them, but he has also been granted Solomon's Wisdom, which makes him nigh-omniscient in his verse and would make him overall extremely knowledgeable even in real life standards. Stamina: Very high. His body receives a continuous supply of energy from the Rukh (natural order) and thus if administered properly he could keep fighting for considerably long periods of time. Potentially Infinite via Powerscaling Standard equipment: He used to carry a flute to summon Ugo in early series, but he no longer has it. He also has a magic staff and a magic carpet which he can use for flight. 'Keys: Pre Timeskip || Magnostadt Arc/ Post Timeskip || Post Second Timeskip ' Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Threat level Demon Category:Magi Category:Sonic speeds Category:MHS speeds Category:Magic user Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Holy Category:Flying Category:Animanga Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Threat level Dragon